Osomatsu-san: Nightmares
by Misaki StupidSaru Yata
Summary: Summary: Osomatsu had repressed the memory of being kidnapped and held hostage by Tougou when he was 10. But, when Karamatsu wakes up in the middle of the night thanks to some thrashing done by his older brother, he's shocked to find out his brother, isn't as solid and thick as he thought he was.


ONE-SHOT!:

* * *

 _A/N: So! I recently looked back at Osomatsu-kun the 1960's manga series and found the one-shot about Tougou and I felt like writing a one-shot about it. I recently fell in love with Osomatsu-san and Osomatsu-kun, which is prompting me to write this fanfic._

 _Summary: Osomatsu had repressed the memory of being kidnapped and held hostage by Tougou when he was 10. But, when Karamatsu wakes up in the middle of the night thanks to some thrashing done by his older brother, he's shocked to find out his brother, isn't as solid and thick as he thought he was._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Osomatsu-san, Osomatsu-kun or any of the characters. All rights go to Akatsuka-sensei.**

 **ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

Karamatsu was having a nice dream about how his brothers would all realize how cool he really is. He enjoyed watching Ichimatsu look down in slight shame as he apologized to his older brother for always being so-

His little dream was cut off when a harshly clenched fist connected with his stomach making him groan as he came back from his dream. He blinked blearily as his surroundings came into view.

' _It's still too dark to even be 6 am…'_ He thought bitterly. ' _Whoever woke me up better have a damn good explanation or I'm gonna kick some ass…'_

Looking over, he saw all five of his brothers still asleep. He was in between Ichi and Oso which means one of them had hit him.

His gaze drifted to the fourth youngest back as he slept peacefully, his back to the older sextuplet. Then his eyes swept towards his older brother.

The slightly older male was curled tightly in a ball as sweat shone on his forehead and dripped down his pale face. His mouth was twisted into a horrible grimace as he struggled against whatever demon had him holed up in his dream.

"N-No…" the red wearer said fist flying towards Karamatsu's face this time, making him flinch back and almost bump into Ichimatsu. "Not them…. _Please_ …. I don't want to be alone…!"

Karamamtsu's blue tinted eyes reached out to shake Osomatsu when the man himself sat up hand flying up to cover a barely concealed scream.

The blue themed sextuplet looked on in shock as the red clad brother began sobbing into his hands as he got up and ran to the bathroom the slam of the bathrooms door jolted a few of the others awake.

Initially, they were pissed before they caught a glimpse of Karamatsu's confused, worried face. They all turned to the second oldest for an explanation of sorts.

"Oi, Kusomatsu," Ichimatsu growled unhappy about being woken up but, also confused on the situation. "What's going on?"

Suddenly, they heard retching going on from the bathroom. The sound of vomit hitting the toilet water and then the unnaturally heartbreaking sobs echoing before more vomiting sounds came up again.

The process repeated itself a few times before the toilet was flushed, and all they could hear now was quiet almost non existent sobs.

"Karamatsu-niisan," Choromatsu's voice said carefully. "Do you know what's going on?"

Hearing his younger brother's voice seemed to have snapped the painful brother out of whatever train of thoughts he had.

"I woke up to him thrashing about on the futon…" He said, pointedly leaving out the part about him punching him in the stomach. "He was already up when I was about to wake him…"

The other four looked at each other in worry. Todomatsu's forever smirk wasn't there and even Jyushimatsu's default smile wasn't there.

"W-Will he be alright?" Jyushimatsu asked his face a pale white as he stood to go and check on their older brother. "I've never heard him sound so upset…"

"He's always so happy…" Ichimatsu murmured so quietly, Karamatsu thought he was imaging the twinge of concern the younger brothers voice held for the oldest Matsu.

Another broken sob tore through the quiet room making Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu whimper and hold onto each other as if they were 6 again.

"I don't like this side of Osomatsu-niisan…" Todomatsu whispered as Choromatsu comforted him and Ichimatsu tried to get Jyushimatsu to stop crying as calmly as possible. More people crying won't help the situation.

"Karamatsu-niisan,""Kusomatsu…" Choromatsu and Ichimatsu began at the same time before Ichimatsu backed down to let the other male talk.

"Can you check on Osomatsu-niisan?"

The older sextuplet nodded before walking over to the bathroom door. He knocked gently at first.

"Aniki?" He called quietly surprised that their parents hadn't woken up yet, meaning they might've gotten used to hearing this kind of noise from the oldest of their children for quite some time now. "Aniki, I know you're in their."

When the door slowly opened he saw his brothers brown eyes gaze at him tiredly, the bottom of his eyes red and puffy, probably from crying so much.

"S-Sorry, did I wake you, Karamatsu?" He questioned. "I-It's nothing your big bro can't handle so just go back to-"

He was cut off by his blue clad brother pushing the door opening and wrapping his lean arms around him and hugging him tightly to his chest.

"Please…" He whispered next to his older brothers ear. "Don't push us away, Aniki."

"We're worried about you Osomatsu-niisan." Choromatsu said walking over with his arm over Todomatsu's shoulder, the younger sniffing as he leaned into the comforting embrace.

"Y-You always want us to tell you how we feel well," Todomatsu said shuffling shyly. "We feel like you're always trying too hard to protect us… We're adults and can handle any pain that you can dish us with."

"Plus, if you want us to tell you our secrets, than you have to start." Ichimatsu mumbled looking down at the floor shyly. "I don't want to be told by a h-hypocrite that I need to open up to him first…"

"So, Aniki…." Karamatsu smiled gently at their older brother, whose eyes had started watering again. "Are you going to tell us what's the matter?"

With a cry, the oldest hugged Karamatsu crying loudly. His other brothers smiled softly at the sight of their big strong brother clinging onto the second eldest sobbing into his chest.

"Now," Choromatsu smiled comfortingly. "Tell us about that nightmare."

Everyone now all sat in a circle around on the futon looking at the eldest who took a shaky breath.

"I was in the basement again…" He said as it flashed back to his dream.

* * *

Osomatsu looked around the pitch black room again with confused, fear-filled eyes. It looked just like it did all those years ago.

Blood-stained walls, bloody handprints on the floor, suspicious looking pile rotting in the corner. The oldest Matsuno brother looked down at the floor in fear as he shook lightly.

"W-What the hell is going on?" He murmured to himself quietly.

"Osomatsu-kun," a familiar deep voice purred next to his ear. "Welcome back."

The 24-year old seized up as panic gripped his chest. Nononononono…. He was arrested… he remembered.

"I got out on good behavior." The voice said moving from behind him to right in his line of vision. The younger male fell back fear and distress written all over his face. "Now, time for my revenge."

The man pulled Osomatsu up by his throat and slowly his hands began to tighten around the others throat. He continued to tighten his grip as Osomatsu thrashed about in his grip, until the oldest Matsu was seeing dark spots in his vision.

' _No No No… I'm not ready to die yet…'_ He thought desperately.

Suddenly, the grip went slack and he fell to the floor coughing harshly.

"But, first…" The man smiled cruel and cold. "I think I should play around first."

He flicked on the light and Osomatsu flinched back from the harsh light all to suddenly. Looking over, his eyes widened in fear at what he saw in front of him. All his brothers were in this hellhole called a basement. All in different methods of torture.

"No… Not them!" He pleaded struggling to stand up only to be kicked back down roughly.

"Watch them all die, as you can do nothing about it." And the cruel laugh that followed after made everything seem all the more true.

"Nothing…" He murmured as more tears came to his eyes. "I can do absolutely nothing…"

And he threw up. He threw up everything that he probably had for the past week up. Right in front of him. On the floor, the front of his shirt and the shoes of his tormentor.

* * *

"And, than I woke up having to vomit terribly." He concluded as his shoulders shook from more contained sobs.

Karamatsu hugged his older brother close.

"It's fine we're all here… we're all alive and well." He said softly. Because, that's all they can say, it's all they can do.

Just reassure him that it's alright because, they never went through whatever he went through. They can only continue to reassure him and promise him nothing bad will happen.

* * *

 _A/N: Wow, I think I just gave myself the chills… Well, R &R. Hope you enjoyed. I'm making a lemon with aftercare sometime after this._


End file.
